1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention generally relates to a health care device and more particularly to a magnetic therapeutic pad for a human spine that is capable of correcting spinal vertebrae misalignment/displacement and magnetically stimulating spinal and back meridians for a user.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Theories of traditional Chinese medicine state that the human body has natural patterns of energy flow (called “qi” in Chinese) that circulate in channels called meridians. Symptoms of various illnesses are often believed to be the product of disrupted, blocked, or unbalanced qi movement (interrupted flow) through the body's meridians, as well as deficiencies or imbalances of qi (homeostatic imbalance) in the various organs. Traditional Chinese medicine often seeks to relieve these imbalances by adjusting the circulation of qi (metabolic energy flow) in the body using a variety of therapeutic techniques. Some of these techniques include herbal medicines, special diets, physical training regimens (qigong, tai chi chuan, and other martial arts training), moxibustion, massage to clear blockages, magnetic stimulation, and acupuncture, which uses small diameter metal needles inserted into the skin and underlying tissues to reroute or balance qi.
The theory of acupuncture points and meridians is an integral part of the foundation of the traditional Chinese medical practice. According to this theory, the endless circulation of blood and “qi” through the meridian system in a human body is responsible for the maintenance of the human's health and life. In the 1980's, scientists in China and around the world have proved the existence of meridians in the human body by biophysical and physiological methods utilizing sound, light, electricity, heat and/or isotopes. It is known now that there are 14 major meridians in a human body, among which the Governor (called “Du” in Chinese) meridian runs on the spinal column and the inner and outer Urinary Bladder meridians run next to and along each side of the Governor meridian. The Governor meridian and the Urinary Bladder meridians together perform a vital function in regulation, nourishment and therapy of the organs of the entire human body and in maintaining the person's general health.
Acupuncture points, also called acupoints, are locations on the body that are the focus of acupuncture, acupressure, sonopuncture and laser acupuncture treatment. Several hundred acupuncture points are located along meridians (connected points across the anatomy which affect a specific organ or other part of the body).